


Aflutter

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Anon requested: can you do 21, "no one has a heart of stone", with mchanzo please?The butterflies of Iguazu River was a sight to behold.





	Aflutter

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw)
> 
> The [butterflies](http://www.nationalgeographic.com/photography/photo-of-the-day/2013/12/butterflies-flight-iguazu/)

The Iguazu River was a sight to behold. Perhaps not on its own. But as a butterfly landed on McCree’s cigarillo, he could not help the grin that split his face. The butterfly startled at the shift of its perch, fluttered into the thousands of its companion that circled around them.

Them, being McCree and Hanzo, on a short scout in the area they were in. The archer was not slowed, hindered, or amazed by the sight around them. McCree rolled his eyes. Lord, could this guy be any stiffer?

Hanzo, as if hearing McCree, turned and glared at him. McCree arched an eyebrow at the man.

“Could you walk faster?”

“And miss this?” McCree drawled. “Come on, Hanzo. Do you not-”

“No, I don’t,” Hanzo said.

McCree sighed. “Drowning in butterflies and still doesn’t give a shit.”

“I do not particularly like butterflies.”

“Neither do I - but you don’t gotta like something to acknowledge that it’s pretty. No one has a heart of stone.”

Hanzo snorted. “Ridiculous thing to say in our line of work.”

McCree took off his hat, to see if he could catch some of them (just for fun). Only to see that his hat had little green butterflies scattered over it already. He grinned and put his hat back on.

“Don’t I look pretty?” He teased. Hanzo turned, his eyes dragged along McCree’s form. Dazed face turned unimpressed.

“Could you walk faster?” He repeated.

McCree sauntered, kept his pace, and stopped trying to get Hanzo’s attention. A little green flutter caught McCree’s attention as a butterfly landed on Hanzo, and he noticed that the back of Hanzo’s neck was bright red.

McCree dropped his gaze and smiled. Well, maybe not totally a heart of stone, then.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
